1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cold compress, and more particularly, to a cold compress which is convenient to use and which exhibits an excellent cold compress effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cold compress is extensively used in medical treatments and health maintenance programs, and is usually made up by dipping a towel in cold water and thereafter applying the dampened towel to an injured part of a body.
However, such a cold compress has a short time duration in which the cold compress effect is maintained and is troublesome in that considerable time is required for its operation. Additionally, the cooled towel is low in portability, restricting the place and time it may be used, thus making it difficult to meet emergency requirements. Additionally, the towel after being dipped in cold water may be stored at a predetermined temperature in a refrigerator. However, this not only requires considerable storing and maintenance costs, but it is also low in portability, thus restricting the place and time it may be used.